Immortal
by dragonsage1993
Summary: I am Ruby Rose born 250 years ago in a small town in the forest of Sanus. I am immortal and I am not alone. For centuries we have waited for the time of the gathering. When the stroke of a sword and the fall of the head will release the power of the quickening. In the end there can be only one.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own RWBY or Highlander.**

 **Prologue: Awaken**

A cloaked figure walked into a destroyed town. He continued his walk before he came across a trio of black werewolf like creatures. They looked at the figure before they charged at him. The figure dove out of the way when the wolves attack but lost his cloak in the process.

With the cloak gone it reveals a man with long black hair and dark eyes. He wore a simple black tee-shirt and jeans. In his hand was a Katana. The handle was well crafted with a dragon head on the end. He removed the sword from its sheathe and got into his stance with the sword pointed up with his right hand holding the hilt right at the top of the handle with his other hand holding it on the bottom.

The wolves charged at the man again. He side stepped the first wolf and a quick swing of his sword beheaded the creature. "You are a few centuries too young to kill me," the man said. The other two quickly attacked the man who jumped over them. When he landed he swung his sword again removing one of the wolves legs as he jumped back to avoid the other wolf. The uninjured wolf charged at the man only for the man to duck under its attack and slice the wolf in half at the waist. The man twirled his sword around in his hand as he walked to the injured wolf. The creature tried to crawl on its arm and remaining leg to attack the man. With a quick swing of the sword he removed the wolf's head.

"Well that was a good warm up. Let's see if this town has some food left," the man said. He started to walk around town till he felt a tingling sensation in the back of his head. He drew his sword and yelled, "Come on out I know you are there."

Out of one of the houses comes a young women about eighteen to twenty years old. She had silver eyes with black hair with red tips. She had on a simple outfit with a white hood. In her hands was a simple rifle with a broken butt. She looked to be terrified and confused at the same time.

Recognizing the look the man decided to introduce himself, "I'm Duncan McCloud of the clan McCloud."

"Hello there I'm Ruby Rose and I'm not sure what is going on. One second I was helping the guards defend the town from the Grimm when I felt an attack from behind. The next I'm waking up covered in blood with dead bodies all around me," Ruby said.

Duncan lowers his sword when he realizes he is dealing with a newly awaken immortal. "Hello their Ruby. I think I can explain what is going on, but we should do it in a safe area."

"Okay my house is just over there," Ruby said. She led Duncan to her house where he could see pools of blood on the outside that the girl tried to avoid looking at. They made their way to the kitchen when she said, "Please sit down and I will prepare some tea."

"Thank you," Duncan said.

After she turned the oven on and set the Kettle she went to the table and sat down opposite of Duncan. "So can you explain what happened?"

"Well for starters what do you remember about what happened to you," Duncan said.

"Well I was sitting at the table talking to my parents when the alarm went off. When it did I grabbed my rifle and ran to the wall surrounding the town. I jumped on the wall and started to take shots at every Grimm I could catch in my sights. After a couple of minutes the wall was being overrun so I grabbed the dagger a kept on me to stab the ones that came at me. I could see Oliver about to be eaten by a beowolf so I charged at the creature and bashed its skull with the butt of my rifle. When it went down I used my knife to stab the wolf in the neck. When it started to dissolve I turned to check on Oscar and saw that he was bleeding out."

She stopped for a moment as a few tears started to leak out of her eyes. "I had gone down to try and stop the bleeding but there was so much blood. He begged me to leave him and leave but I couldn't," she said.

"You loved him," Duncan said. He had recognized her actions from what he had seen in his long life from others as well as himself.

"Yes," she said her tears coming down like waterfalls. "We were going to have a wedding in a month."

Duncan went to the crying girl and gave her hug. "It's okay I know what it is like. To love someone with all your heart only for them to die in your arms being unable to do anything." He could not keep the memory of Tessa from his mind. He had just killed Pallin wolf and saved Tessa only for her to be gunned down by a Junkie right outside.

"We had grown up together. We had always watched each other backs and there was nothing I could do. I kept trying to apply pressure to the wound but it would not stop bleeding. All I could do was watch as he bled out right in front of me. The next thing I know I feel something stab me in the back and I black out. The next thing I know I wake up and see the Grimm had left and Oscar was dead underneath me. Why, why did they leave me alone after I passed out and killed everyone else," she was screaming at him in the end begging him for answers.

Letting out a sigh knowing it will be hard for her to hear the truth he said, "The first thing I should tell you is that you were not unconscious, you were dead."

"What is this hell then? What did I do to deserve to have to bury everyone I ever knew," ruby yelled at him.

"No this is not hell. We are still in the land of mortals, but you are not a mortal ruby you are immortal," Duncan said. The kettle went off signaling the tea was ready. Duncan left to get the tea as ruby tried to adjust to the information she was given after drinking two glasses of tea she had calmed down enough to ask a few questions.

"Immortal, so I can't die no matter what," Ruby asked.

"No we can still die it's just hard for us to stay dead," Duncan said.

"Us," ruby asked.

"Yes us, I am also an immortal. I have been around for almost 700 years. You know that tingling sensation you felt earlier that is a sign that there is an immortal near you," Duncan said.

"700 so you must know of the time before the Grimm," Ruby said in astonishment.

"Yes I am," Duncan said.

"Wow what was the world like," She asked.

"It was entertaining, I can tell you more later," Duncan said. "First I should explain to you about your new station as an immortal."

"What do I need to know," Ruby asked.

"First is that there are more immortals than just me and you," Duncan said. "The others will come after you for the quickening and eliminate you from the bloody game."

"What's the quickening and what game," Ruby asked.

"Immortals can only die if you remove our heads. When this occurs by the actions of another immortal all the knowledge and strength of the dead immortal goes to the victor in what is referred to as the quickening. The game is a reference to the story that one day there will be a gathering of the immortals. When this occurs they will fight till there is only one of us left. In the end their can only be one," Duncan said.

"Are you going to kill me," Ruby asked.

"No I got tired of the killing long ago and know only fight in self-defense. I also make it a point to train young immortals like yourself so they can survive. If you are willing I will help train you," Duncan said. He held his hand out for ruby to take.

She stared at the hand wondering what to do. A part of her wanted to stay with everyone, but another part of her wondered what the world outside of the town is like. As she stared at the hand she thought she could hear Oscar telling her to leave and see what life has to offer. After a deep breath she reached for his hand and said, "Okay."

On that day ruby met one of the oldest immortal and started her adventure outside of the small town she had called home. She didn't know what awaited her but

 **This was an idea that popped in my head while I was watching highlander and decided to type it up. this also gets the honor of being the first highlander rwby crossover on the site. Just so there is no confusion this is taking place around 250 years before cannon so none of the other characters like yang or Taiyang are dead. Ruby will eventually get crescent rose and use that as her dueling weapon breaking from the standard sword that she used.**

 **This story won't be updated often just when inspiration strikes. My main focus will stay on my other story RWBY reborn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own RWBY or highlander.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a calm and quiet night in the kingdom of Atlas. Everyone had gone to bed and hunkered down for a major snow storm that was supposed to hit that night and into the morning. Well almost everyone. On the roof of a building were two figures that were fighting each other.

One was a women that appeared to be in her late teens wearing a red cloak. She had silver eyes and black hair with red accents at the tips. Under the cloak was a white high-neck décolletage a red and black skirt with an over bust corset. She had thigh high stocking stopping short of her skirt. **(Volume four outfit)** This woman was Ruby Rose

In her hands was a red scythe. Its pole was longer than her and the end opposite of the blade had a spear like point on it. On the side opposite of the long scythe blade was a pair of hooks. In the middle of the pole appeared to be a trigger and gun magazine.

Opposite of her appeared to be a man in his late twenties. He had short brown hair and light blue eyes. He wore a standard trench coat with a normal t shirt and jeans underneath it. In his hands was a pair of kukri knives. The knife in his left hand had a red glow around it while the one in his right hand electricity coming off of it. This was John Smith.

John charged at ruby who disappeared in a storm of rose petals. She appeared behind him aiming to cut him in half but he saw her coming and managed to put up a barrier of aura in time to block the attack. He still got sent flying a few feet and had to use one of his knives to prevent himself from flying off the roof.

"Really must we do this now," Ruby said. "There is a blizzard coming and I would really like not to freeze to death."

"Well if you want this to end then let me take your head," John said. He then charged at her again trying to shock her with the electric kukri, but ruby easily dodged the attack and used the back of her weapon to send the man into the ground. Around his body you could see a brown energy flickering out showing that his aura had been depleted.

"Sorry but your about a hundred years too young to beat me," Ruby said as she swung her scythe and started to walk away. A white mist came out of the body and flowed into Ruby. Lightning started to cover her and she fell to her knees in pain. "Ahhhhh," she started to scream. Around her the radio towers and emergency lights on the roof started to short out and burst from the electricity flowing around.

When the event ended ruby started to get up on shaking feet while saying out loud, "I will never get used to that." She walked to the edge of the roof top and jumped off before she disappears in a storm of rose petals.

 **Next morning Ruby's apartment**

Ruby was awoken by the sound of knocking on her door. She didn't sense another immortal so it wasn't one of her kind so she got out of her bed wearing a black tank top with a heart that had a face on it. She also had on pants with a series of roses on them. She walked to the door and opened it saying, "Yes who is it?"

On the other side of the door stood a women in her early to mid-twenties with slate blue eyes. She had white hair tied in a bun on the rear left side of the head allowing bangs to hang on the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a white coat with a red broach around the neck and exposed upper arms.

The woman stood upright with her hands behind her back as she spoke, "Good morning mam, I am specialist winter Schnee. I have been told to inform you that ironwood would like to speak with you."

Ruby looked winter over before she gave a small sigh and said, "by like to meet you mean that you have a car right outside ready to leave and you're not leaving till I go are you?" seeing the slight twitch in Winter's eyes she knew she was right. "Fine come on in on while I change," Ruby said.

Winter just nodded her head and stepped inside and sat in a proper form on one of the kitchen chairs while ruby moved into the kitchen. While she was sitting she could not help but wonder what it was ironwood wanted to speak to this woman about. She had been informed about the existence of immortals by the general but was still not sure what she thought about them.

A few minutes later ruby was dressed in the same clothes as the night before. She looked over at winter who stood up and led her to the car waiting outside. When they got inside the pair entered the back seat and sat down. "So what does the general want with me? After all what can a mere civilian teenager do for a general of the atlas military," Ruby asked. She had learned to take advantage of her looks and get people to underestimate her.

"The reason he wants to speak to you is classified," Winter informed her. "And we both know you are more than a teenager." She lifted up her sleeve to show a tattoo on her wrist. It had a large outer circle surrounding a smaller circle and a series of dots surrounding the smaller circle. Inside the smaller circle was a unique shape that looks like the tail of a whale.

Ruby recognized the mark and grew even more curious and caused her to sit up a bit more while her hand twitched towards her weapon. "I thought the watchers were no more and they collapsed with the Grimm," ruby said.

"That's just what we wanted Macleod to believe so he would stop looking for us around every corner. Do not worry we are not like the traitor James Horton and those that followed him," Winter said. She had seen the woman reach for her weapon wanted to avoid a fight. "I'm sure the general has a reason for breaking the no involvement rule."

"Well see," Ruby said not moving her hand from her weapon. As the two drove Ruby was remembering what Duncan had told her about the watchers. They are a group of mortals who had discovered immortals centuries ago and from that point started to observe and record what they saw. Their original goal was to remain as a third party observers to the immortals battle in order to have a record of the immortals lives and what they did.

Of course there were a few bad apples that decided that rather than observe the immortals they should kill them instead. The most well-known example would be the man Winter had mentioned James Horton. He had started a branch of the watchers called the hunters that made their goal to kill all the immortals. They usually consisted with cowardly methods to immobilize an immortal before they removed their head. The biggest immortal they managed to kill was Darius who was killed in the church he had looked after for a long time.

An hour later the vehicle had pulled up to Atlas Academy and the two left the vehicle. When she got up ruby had pulled her hood up to keep her face hidden from the passing students and faculty. When they reached the doors to ironwoods office and walked in. when they entered winter walked to the middle of the room before she said, "Specialist Schnee reporting in with requested guess Ruby Rose, sir."

"Thank you Schnee," ironwood said. "You may leave we have things to discuss with Miss Rose and it is classified above you."

Raising an eyebrow at the 'we' mentioned winter nodded her head before saying, "Yes sir." She then turned around and left the room. When she was done Ironwood hit a button on his desk and the shutters closed on the windows and ruby could hear the lock engage on the door. Thinking this was a trap she instantly went on guard and was prepared to go on the offensive.

Seeing his guest reaction Ironwood held up his hands and said, "You can relax miss rose I was just making sure we are not overheard. Now we have one more person we are expecting for this meeting but he is on the phone since he could not be here in person."

He hit a few buttons and a large holographic screen appeared showing a face ruby has not seen for a few years. It appeared to be a man with white hair wearing a pair of tinted glasses. "Hello Miss Rose, it has been a while. I haven't seen since you left on that fateful mission a few years ago."

"Hello Ozpin. Why am I not surprised you are a watcher," Ruby says.

"Maybe I just give off the air of a third party observer," Ozpin said in a joking manner.

"Yeah that must be it," Ruby said in a sarcastic tone. She then asked, "So what has happened that would cause the watchers to break their no interference rule?" if they were willing to expose themselves to her than it had to be something big.

"I'm afraid the reason for contacting you may be just as bad as you are imagining it to be," Ozpin said. "Are you familiar with an immortal by the name of Salem?"

"Crazy ass bitch who found a way to control some of the Grimm and how to direct others in the direction she needs them to be in," Ruby said. "I've heard of her but have never met her personally."

"Yes well I'm afraid she has started to gather both mortal and immortal followers. She seems to be making plans to conquer the world and any watcher we send in seemed to have been found and killed before they can learn anything," ironwood stated.

"Okay but I still don't see why you decided to inform me of this," Ruby said. While she was making sure to remember because any immortal forming a group usually meant bad news for the other immortals.

"One of the four have recently been attacked and part of her power was stolen," Ozpin said.

This caused ruby to pause and asked, "Which one and what do you mean partially stolen?"

"Fall," Ozpin answered. "We are not sure how but we suspect an ancient form of magic, but somehow they were able to drain a portion of the maidens power from her. They would have gotten it all had Qrow not intervened."

Ruby's breath hitched at the mention of Qrow and asked, "Does he know?"

"About who and what you are yes, he found out afterword and may one day seek you out for answers," Ozpin said.

"Great," ruby mumbled. She then looked at the two and asked, "So what exactly is it you expect me to do? I can't just find Salem and challenge her to a duel. From what I have heard she doesn't believe in honor or fighting fair and is not above sending others to tire her opponents out or letting the Grimm do it."

"We are aware of her reputation and we are looking for a more covert help on your front," Ozpin said. "You see even in our positions we can't just make a move on a target without just cause and knowledge of their location. Even then for any large scale attack we would need permission from our respective councils."

"Now why I am sensing a 'but' in there," Ruby said.

Ozpin gave a small smile before he said, "but if a small group of huntresses and huntsman in training were to investigate without approval and find evidence we could use. Well that would help both parties."

"So you want me to go in as a student and with my team and possibly one other team investigate any odd occurrence that could be connected while giving you unofficial reports and a copy of our evidence that you and ironwood could use to get an official response from the kingdoms against Salem. Would it also be safe to assume that you hope that in the confusion of the battle I could claim her head without other parties interfering," Ruby stated.

"That would be correct for the most part, and if the last part were to happen well the world would be all the better for it," Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Okay three questions. One, why me? There are a few immortals who could pass as students you could use. Two, do you still rig your random partner and team selection?" Ozpin gave a look like he was going to argue against that before Ruby decided to interrupt him. "Don't give me that look I know you calibrate those launch mats to fly someone with their projected landing strategies into a partner you feel is best suited for them. You also have special light under you relics to light up when a pair enter the clearing so they focus on that one. What is your current accuracy for that anyway?"

Ozpin let out a small sigh before he said, "Well since you already know the truth. The partner selection boast about a 98% accuracy rate, and the relic collection has an 87% accuracy. The relic would be higher but there are time we have more than one pair enter the clearing and their eyes focus on the wrong relic."

"As for your fist question the reason we chose you is twofold. The first is because in many ways you are your mentor's best student. Like Duncan you jump in to save random strangers and are not afraid to do the right thing when the moment appears. Your aide of the Faunus in the Faunus rights revolution prove that. The other reason is that we know you and I have personally seen you take a ragtag group that never should have been as successful as they were and turn it into one of the best teams beacon has ever seen.

Ruby just looked at him and said, "And look how they turned out, Qrow's a chronic drunk, Raven left her family to lead a tribe of bandits, and tai gave up hunting for the most part to take care of his kid. So you clearly have a team in mind for me to be a part of who is it?"

"While the ending may not have been the best there is no denying you four were the best. As for who I want you to be with I'll send you the files if you agree to the plan," Ozpin said. He then let out a soft sigh before he said, "there is one other reason I want you to come to beacon?"

"Oh and what would that be," Ruby asked.

"You see a week ago a team going to their sophomore year had got caught up in a Grimm attack in a small little town on the cost. One of the members were about to be stung by a Deathstalker when a different member pushed them out of the way and got stung instead. They killed the Deathstalker and tried to get their teammate to the hospital but it was too late and they had succumbed to the venom on route. The problem is that they didn't stay dead and they were all freaking out."

"So you have a fledgling immortal you want me to mentor," Ruby said.

"Yes I have given them the basic information about immortals since the whole team was their when she came back. I told them I was going to call an expert to give them more information and help their teammate through the transition," Ozpin said.

Ruby gave a sigh as she ran this through her head and finally said, "Alright I'll do it but I want all the info you have about the attackers and expect to be kept in the loop."

"Thank you miss rose ironwood will have transport ready for you tonight and I will send you your projected team files and along with your students so you can get acquainted with them," Ozpin said before he ended the call.

"Your flight should be ready to leave for vale at seventeen hundred at the airport," Ironwood said disabling the security he had activated. Ruby just nodded her head before she disappeared in a storm of rose petals outside the door. "I hope your plan works, Ozpin."

 **Well here we go the next instalment of immortals. I debated about ruby having a training montage with Duncan but changed my mind to giving her a quick fight against an immortal in order to show while she may act innocent like the ruby we know she has lived for over two hundred years and not as innocent as she acts.**

 **I was purposefully vague with the identity of the young immortal because I'm curious about who you may guess on who it is. Just so you know between RWBY and JNPR only one of them outside of ruby is immortal, but they have yet to experience their first death.**

 **As for pairing ruby has no set pairing since she will outlive them but may have some romantic time with a few of them either at this time or in the past for some characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own RWBY or highlander**

 **Chapter 2**

Ruby was sitting in her chair on a flight to vale. As she was enjoying the perks of first class she was reading over the files of her future team and that of her student. As she looks through the files her eyes continue to drift to one of her teammates in particular. When she found out she was on her projected team she almost called Ozpin and told him to shove his cane where the sun don't shine. The only reason she didn't was because she was curious how the closest thing she ever had to a daughter had turned out. She once again opened the file of Yang Xiao long and thought about the past.

 **Flashback**

"Mommy," Said a small blond haired girl as she ran into a women wearing a white hood. The woman was currently cooking breakfast and looked at the little girl with a small smile before she leaned down and pat the girl on the head.

"Good morning my little dragon did you have any good dreams last night," Ruby said.

"Yep," Said the little girl. "I even had bumblebee to protect me from the bad man." She held up her yellow and black stuffed dragon toy.

Hearing about the 'bad man' made Ruby wince, and confirm the decision she had made earlier this week even if every part of her didn't want to go through with it. "That's great dear why don't you sit at the table the pancakes are almost finished."

"Cookies," The little girl asked.

Ruby laughed a bit and said, "Later dear cookies are not a breakfast food."

"Aw," Cried the girl as she went to the table.

Suddenly another person walked into the kitchen and let out a loud yawn. "Good morning my two favorite women in the entire world," Taiyang said. He wore a simple white shirt and pajama pants. He went up to ruby and hugged her from behind and asked, "So what is for breakfast Sum?"

"Well I have pancakes and bacon cooking so what do you think Tai," She said. She then stood on her tip toes and gave taipan a quick peck on the lips.

"Eww," Said yang seeing that.

"You may think it's disgusting now but just wait till your older dear," Ruby said.

"Nope," said the little girl. Causing both of the grownups to laugh. A few minutes later the lovely family was enjoying their breakfast.

"Remember dear that I have to leave for that mission this afternoon so it's your job to make sure yang makes it to the salon at three," Ruby said as she bit into her bacon.

"Do I have to go there," Yang asked.

"Yes dear, after all you have such beautiful hair it would be a crime not to take care of it. Remember in those stories I read you how dragons protect their treasure? Well you my little dragon need to protect your golden treasure right there on your head," Ruby said as she ran her hand through Yang's hair. She had no idea how this one conversation would forever affect how much Yang cared for her hair.

"I will mommy," Said the little girl with determination.

"That's great," Ruby said. While this was going on Tai could only sulk over having to hang around the salon for an hour. He couldn't even drag Qrow along since the man was on a mission and was not expected back till the end of the week.

The family spent the morning following their normal routine with ruby helping yang with her reading skills and then letting her play outside for an hour. Then at eleven thirty summer started to cook Yang's favorite dish macaroni and cheese with hotdogs cut up to look like a face. The three had a great time even though ruby had to on more than one occasion stop yang from playing with her food. She kept pretending her spoon was a dragon and it was sweeping down to grab the gold from the evil hotdog army. This unfortunately cause some of the noodle to fly around and fall on the floor.

After lunch ruby helped yang clean-up she went to grab her twin blades she was currently wielding. That was the problem with the custom weapons of today that she had to switch out the weapons on occasion or people would start to notice a silver eyed woman using the exact same weapon for over a hundred years. She placed them on her hip. As she was about to leave she leaned down and kissed yang on the forehead and said, "be good my little dragon."

"You'll be back right," Said the little girl.

"I promise everything will be okay," she said not being able to lie to the girl. She gave Taiyang a quick kiss on the lips much to the disgust of the little girl and left the house. A few days later the father and daughter would receive the heartbreaking news that summer rose was dead. The evidence of the death would be the large volume of blood and her weapons left behind. This news devastated the family and lead a small little girl to go on a search for her biological mother to fill the open void left in her heart. In a small cottage in the middle of nowhere you could find one Ruby Rose crying her eyes out imagining the heart broken face of her daughter.

 **Flashback end**

Ruby had to blink away the tears as she remembered her recent history. She had to resist the urge to laugh when she read a note Qrow had written in her file, "If you touch the hair I'm not drunk enough to save you." Reading that ruby could not help but laugh and swear if she got the chance she was going to beat the alcohol out of Qrow.

After looking over the file and seeing that yang took a similar approach to fighting as Taiyang did combined with his lack of defense problem he had when they first started. She then decided to look over the file of her projected partner. "Weiss Schnee, huh. I wonder if she is anything like her sister," Ruby said to herself. The file basically read off of a little girl trying to fix her father's mistakes while finding her true self herself at the same time.

"I still don't see what Nicholas was thinking when he gave that man control of the company," ruby said thinking about her old friend and at one point lover Nicholas Schnee. She had met him just before he went on his search for dust veins that helped him grow his company. He was looking for someone to help watch his crews back and she was not doing anything at the time. She also saw a good business opportunity and agreed to protect him and his men for a mere 5% of the company under the name silver eye protectors. The two had traveled all over remnant and ruby had to be honest she had a fun time and a few entertaining nights with Nicholas even a few times with his wife included. Unfortunately the curse of having mortal friends struck again. He started to get ill from his exposure to dust and went home to be with his family. She tried to convince him to hold onto the company till someone competent was ready to take over, but he was tired and just wanted to retire so he handed control to his son in law. The man may have increased profit but he killed the soul and goodwill the company had built in the process.

Shaking her head free of her countless plans to kill Jacques, and turned to her final teammate Blake belladonna. This one was a bit more interesting a former member of the white fang who got tired of the violence. She looked to be highly trained and was even the daughter of the former leader of the white fang. She apparently likes to keep her cat ears hidden behind a bow hoping to let others learn about her as a person and not a Faunus. Ruby could just shake her head at this. That would only cause a rift once the truth came out and they realized she was lying to them. Oh well it is her secret to tell and ruby will keep it till it causes friction to the team. She then looks over at the known associates and can't help but frown at the name she sees. Adam Taurus her failure of a student.

 **Flashback**

Ruby was on the hunt for a group of slave traders she had heard were operating in the area. She was practicing with her new twin blades since she was giving her scythe a brief break. She was having a drink at a local bar in mistral when she overheard two goons talking about testing out some of the goods they had acquired in a nearby village it didn't take much for ruby to figure out they were human traffickers. She had followed them outside the bar and 'convinced' them to tell her where the camp was. They may make it to the hospital in time but they won't be 'playing' with anything ever again.

When she was getting close to the camp her senses went off and she could hear gun fire and screaming coming from the camp. That caused ruby to activate her semblance and rushed to the scene. In front of her was a young man with red hair and a pair of bull horns on his head. In his hand was a katana while the other hand held a shotgun in it. He was fighting off several of the guards. Ruby saw a pair that where trying to sneak up on him. She knew he could defend himself after all she taught him herself, but she was bored and didn't want to just watch. She pulled out her two swords and charged at the pair.

The first one had a regular sword on him while the other had a pistol. She kicked the hand holding the pistol sending it flying till she used one of her swords to parry the other person who tried to swing at her. She then pointed her other sword at the one who was now weaponless before she engaged the lightning dust she kept in the blade and shocked the person into unconsciousness. With him out of the way she turned her attention to the other grunt who was easily defeated a second later.

With that done she turned around to see Adam finishing off the rest of the goons. While she usually disapproved of killing blows unless it is necessary for what these people were doing she was willing to look the other way. "Hello Adam it has been to long when since we have seen each other. What has it been about ten years?"

"Ruby it has been to long. So what brings you to this area of human scum," Adam asks.

"I overheard two of their members in a bar and thought I would come and test my new weapons," Ruby said.

"Where is your scythe," Adam asks.

"People tend to notice a scythe user considering how rare it is so I sometime switch weapons to avoid people catching on," She answered. Adam could only nod in his head agreeing to her statement that scythe users get noticed.

The pair made their way to the cages where they found several people both human and Faunus locked in cages. Adam made quick work of some of the cages using his shot gun but ruby notice he was skipping a few of the cages. "Adam why are you skipping a few cages," ruby asked already having an answer in her head.

"I'm only her to save me fellow Faunus. I'm sure the 'superior' humans can find their own way out," Adam answered.

"And what would you have done if I was not her just left them to starve to death or for the rest of the traders to find them," She asked with her anger rising. She went to work freeing the humans from the cages Adam skipped.

"It's what they deserved," he answered finishing freeing the last of the Faunus.

Ruby looked at him with anger in her eyes. "what have they done to deserve this," She yelled at him showing how some of the people were so skinny you could see their ribs and some of the woman clothes were so torn they barely qualified as rags.

"Because they are human," He answered without any regret.

"That was not what I taught you Adam," Ruby said. "I had told you countless times that all life is precious. But you just won't let your anger go. Please, Adam you can't keep letting the anger build up it will only destroy you." She had seen the signs when she first found Adam and took him to an isolated area away from humanity hoping it would help him.

"What do you know you were born human you have no idea what it is like as a Faunus," He yelled. He started to reach for the blade.

"Is that really how you want this to go," ruby asked reaching for her own swords.

Adam looked hesitant for a moment remembering their past before he took his hands off his sword. "No if I am going to defeat you I would prefer to fight you with your primary weapon. It was good seeing you again." He then turned around and started to lead the Faunus to the nearest area for treatment.

Ruby watched him leave and could only say, "Please Adam let that hatred go if you don't we will be forced to do something we will both regret." She watched him leave till she turned and led the humans back to mistral to get their wounds treated.

 **Flashback over**

Ruby could not stop letting out tears as she had heard about the man Adam had become. She thought when he joined the white fang it was a positive sign only to discover he was one of the leading advocates for their violent protest. She knew that if they met again she would have no choice but to aim for his head.

She wondered for a moment if Blake knew about immortals with her association with Adam but decided that it was something she would have to find out later. She shook her head clear as the pilot announced they were about to arrive in vale. She put the files away as she tried to clear her head of the past as she gets ready to meet her newest student.

 **And that's it for this chapter of immortals. Yep I chose to make Adam an immortal, and a former student of ruby's to add an interesting twist to the story. This chapter was mainly information about ruby's past. Next chapter we will meet the fledgling immortal.**

 **Out of curiosity what do you guys think about the idea that when one immortal kills another they gain the primary semblance of the immortal they killed? Not all the semblances just the immortals personal one or the one they use the most giving them all of them would get confusing quickly. I have debated over this since the first chapter and I'm just not sure.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own highlander or RWBY.**

 **Chapter 3**

Ruby was walking the courtyard of beacon looking around to see if anything had changed since the last time she was here. she just got done with a quick meeting with Ozpin to discuss more intel he may have that he didn't want to discuss over the phone. She felt sorry for amber seeing her in that state but she doesn't know what she could do to help her. Immortals may have found more ways to use aura than most mortals ever could but unfortunately they can't replace parts of a soul that have been ripped out. Her only hope was to find the bitch that did that to her and get the soul part back to her one way or another.

As she was looking around not seeing anything had changed she felt a feeling in the back of her head telling her there was another immortal nearby. On instinct she reached for her weapon and looked around for the fellow immortal. The courtyard was pretty empty since the new students were not due to arrive for another two days. As she looked around she released herself from her nervousness seeing a group of four with one of them looking around confused by what she was feeling.

Ruby took a moment to appraise the four. The one looking around and ruby assumes is the fledgling immortal is a rabbit Faunus. She had long rabbit ears on her head that were standing straight up in alert. She wore the standard beacon uniform and had long brown hair with matching eyes. Not including her ears she is the shortest of the group and second tallest if you include the ears. The only other female of the group is wearing a long brown coco colored shirt and a waist clincher. She wearing a beret on her head that goes very well with her brown hair. She can't tell the eye color since the girl is wearing sunglasses. Both males were wearing the standard beacon uniform. The shorter male of the group had black skin with red hair and pure white eyes. The taller male had to be one of the tallest people ruby had ever seen. He had black hair and a tanned skin tone.

Shaking her head at her initial reaction she walked over to the group. And overheard what they were saying about with only the red haired male noticing her.

"Velvet what's wrong you have been looking around like crazy," Asked the Other female.

"Is there a threat nearby," Asked the bigger male.

"I don't know guys. I am just getting this feeling in the back of my head and I have no idea what it means," Answered velvet.

"Could it have something to do with that," Asked the other female.

"If you are talking about being an immortal than yes. It lets us know when one of our own are nearby," spoke Ruby announcing herself to the group wanting to see their reaction. The bigger male put himself between her and the other girls. The human girl turned her bag into a Gatling gun and had her finger on the trigger ready to pull it. Velvet jumped back into a defensive position but seemed to be hiding behind the male. The red haired male took a stance and tried to observe trying to gage if she is a threat.

"Who are you," Asked the human female.

"Isn't it proper manners to introduce yourself first before asking someone else for their names," Said ruby with a smile on her face. "Either way I am Ruby Rose born 250 years ago and the one who Ozpin called in to help you learn the ways of immortals and to try to keep your head."

"Oh that's you," Spoke Velvet. "Well my name is Velvet Scarlatina. These are my team mates Coco Adel, Fox alistar, And Yatsuhashi daikchi. Ozpin said you would be ariveing today and we were waiting for you."

"I see," ruby said. "So how much has Ozpin told you?"

"Not much said you could explain better than him," Answered Coco. "Just said that Velvet her is part of a special group of people that don't die easily."

"I see," Said Ruby. "Let's take this conversation elsewhere so we can sit and talk."

"Okay let's go to our room," said Coco leading her team and ruby to the room. A few minutes later they arrived in the room. Ruby looked around the room and saw it looked like a typical dorm room. The team had two beds against each wall and their desks lined up along the wall with the window in it. Ruby sat in one of the chairs as the others got comfortable. Yatsu and fox was leaning against the wall as coco and Velvet sat in two of the beds.

"Okay first off it a pleasure meeting you all. Usually I would just talk to Velvet but since you all saw her first death and her resurrection I might as well tell all of you. Now as Ozpin said Velvet you are now part of u unique group of people and we refer to ourselves as immortals," Ruby said. As she goes on telling velvet and her team some of the important features. As she talked about it she can't help but remember her first meeting with Duncan and him giving her the same talk.

As she finished with the basic details she waited a moment for them to process this information. Coco was the first to speak, "So velvet is going to look like this forever. Man I am jealous you won't have to do anything to keep looking like a sexy bunny vel."

"Coco," Yelled velvet with her face turning crimson.

"IF you don't mind me asking why immortals train new immortals," Asked fox. "If the goal is to be the last one standing in the end wouldn't it make more sense to just kill new immortals rather than train them?"

"That is a good question and in all honesty I could not really answer it. Like you said it would make more sense to eliminate them early, but the best answer I could give is that when we find a new immortal we feel like we have to train them and tell them the ropes. Even some of the darker immortals took on at least one student," ruby answered.

"I see," Said fox.

After a few minutes of answering a few more questions. "Now if it is okay with you guys I want to take velvet out for some quick shopping and to discuss some more personal details immortal to immortal."

The others look at each other and were hesitant to agree. After the incident they had all grown extra protective of velvet especially Coco since she was the one velvet pushed out of the way to get stung. Seeing the look on her teammates face velvet getting tired of their overprotectiveness says, "Guys I'll be fine. Ruby has been doing this for a long time and we are just going to go get some dust and a magazine."

"Are you sure one of us shouldn't come with just in case," Coco said. She could see the anger start to form in velvets eyes before she said, "Okay you can go." She then turned to Ruby. "If anything happens to her I'll kill you myself," Coco said to Ruby.

"Okay," Said Ruby.

The two of them left the room and made their way to the air docks to get a ride into Vale. As they were on the bullhead heading to vale ruby decided to talk to the young rabbit for a bit. "So how are you holding up? Trust me I know how strange confusing this is in the beginning," She said.

"Im not really sure I have so many thoughts bouncing in my head right now its hard to think straight. I think it helps this is the first time since the incident I have gotten away from my team. Don't get me wrong I love them but since then they have not let me have ten seconds by myself without one of them hovering over me," Said velvet.

Ruby let out a small chuckle and said, "Yeah I can see how that can get annoying. But you have to remember that they saw you die and that affected them. Have you tried telling them this?"

"I have tried but I always chicken out in the end. I know they are just worried about me and I just cant stay mad at them over it," Velvet said.

"You have a good team there and it is clear that you all care for each other. Now let me tell you one piece of advice that even I have a hard time or have failed to follow," Ruby said.

"What," asked velvet.

"Try not to get too attached to your team or other mortals. It will only cause heart break in the end," Ruby said. "But like I said I have failed myself on that piece of advice. Hell my last teammates had a daughter that I had to help raise. Shortly after her birth her mother left us to go run a bandit tribe of all things. Because of that I basically helped raise that little girl till she was about seven and I had to leave. I didn't want to and every part of me wanted to stay but I knew if I stayed she would be used against me. I wasn't going to let her get hurt again," Ruby mumbled the last line but velvet could still hear it.

Deciding to ignore the last line velvet said, "I see I'll try to take that to remember that." Before they could continue the bullhead landed and the pair got off and started to walk the darkened streets Vale. "So where are we going?"

"oh just this little place ran by an old friend," said ruby. "its called Dust till dawn."

 **And that is a wrap. Sorry about how long this chapter took. I got busy in September and just never got around to it. for my new year resolution I decided I want to update more regularly and set a goal of one chapter for each of my stories a month hopefully I'll pull it off.**

 **Well we learned that velvet is the new immortal and team CFVY is in the know about immortals. The next chapter should be the start of cannon and velvet gets to meet Ruby best immortal friend. As a pair of hints she is not in the original first episode and is going to be Ruby's version of Amanda.**

 **Just a heads up I do plan on RWBY and JNPR finding out about immortals but not till after volume one. As for the one question I had fox ask about why immortals train other immortals it was just a question that I always wondered about and gave an explanation I think makes since but not that sure about. After al it seemed each of the older immortals had taken on a student at one point no matter how much of a lone wolf they were hell Xavier Saint Cloud even had a student and he was the most open about breaking the rules of the game. If they did mention it I the series and I missed it let me know and I can go back and fix it.**

 **Please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Highlander or RWBY.**

 **Chapter 4:**

"Hey Brandon," said Ruby to the shop keeper. "This is Velvet and she is like me. Velvet order whatever dust you need don't worry my treat."

"Um are you sure," asked Velvet. "That can be quite expensive."

"Don't worry velvet I got the money," said ruby. "I'll eventually get around to showing what to look for long term investments. That's where most immortals make their money. We have all the time in the world to see pay day. It just takes finding that one true investment that makes most of our money. Hell I own 5% of the SDC."

"How did you do that," Asked Velvet in shock. She thought the Schnee's owned all of the SDC.

"I was the body guard for the founder when he went in search for all those dust mines. Part of the contract was 5% ownership in his little start up. I could tell from his passion that the company was going places and I'm proud to say I was right. I still don't think he should have given it to his son in law but that is a matter for another time," said Ruby. Velvet just nodded her head and went over and ordered the dust she would needed before joining Ruby by the magazines.

The two looked over the weapon magazine before their immortal sense went off. They looked at the door and watched a group of men walk in. velvet was nervously looking at all of them to figure out which one was the immortal while ruby remained calm as she looked at all of them. "Don't worry it's none of them but you may want to get ready. looks like we have a robbery to stop."

"Don't worry we don't want your money. Get the dust," Yelled roman Torchwick. Ruby had recognized him from the news.

"Wait till someone comes over here," Ruby said when she saw Velvet about to interfere. "Right now if we go over there they could use Brandon as a hostage. When someone come over here you will make a big enough distraction for me to get Brandon away. Then we take them down."

A few minutes later one of the men saw velvets ears over the shelves and went over to get some extra profit from this job. He walked over to the pair and saw their back was to him. He raised his weapon and said, "Hand in the air now."

Ruby looked at him and said, "Make it quick I'll go save Brandon." As soon as she finished velvet kicked the guard into a stand of post cards at the entrance. Seeing this another person came along and velvet used both of her feet to send the man through the window. She then made her way out of the store hoping the others would follow.

While this was happening ruby ran up and grabbed Brandon before bringing him to the exit in the back of the store. "You okay," she asked.

"Yeah remind me of when we used to run together. Only you were the distraction and I was the rescuer," he said.

"Well your teleportation semblance helped there," Ruby said with a small laugh.

"Yeah it did," he said. "So is she your newest student? Hopefully she turns out better than the other one."

"Yeah I just got to Adam too late to stop his anger. Try not to die old man," Ruby said.

"Don't worry I still am hoping to have one last adventure in me before the end," He said.

"Good luck with that," Ruby said.

She then left him to find velvet being surrounded by the remaining men in the street while Torchwick watched from the doors of the store. She charged forward and slammed crescent rose into one of the grunts face sending them flying. This caused the others to charge in as well. Velvet responds by jumping up and over one of the charging men before she swept the legs out underneath him. She then jumped up and kicked him in the face as he tried to get up.

She started to run to the side as two men open fired on her. Ruby then appeared in a storm of rose petals behind them. Some of the petals moved in front of their faces blinding them. She then swung crescent around tripping the pair into the air. Seeing the opening velvet moved and kicked one of the men out of midair sending him into a nearby wall. Ruby joined her by hooking crescent rose around one of the men and sending him flying into the wall next to his partner.

The last man looked at the pair in shock he looked around and saw all the others unconscious. He then turned and saw ruby standing in front of him. "BOO," Ruby said. He screamed and turned to run only to run into one of the light poles. "Standard low paid grunts. Can hire in great numbers but guaranteed to go down after one hit," Ruby said.

"Sadly very true," said Torchwick. "They were worth every scent truly they were." He then crushed his cigar under his cane. "Well red I'm afraid I must bid you and your pet goodbye." He raised his cane and fired a shot at the pair that they jumped to the side to avoid. When they were distracted he ran to a fire escape and started to run.

"I'll give him one thing he's fast," Said Ruby. The pair then ran after him. Ruby used her semblance and recoil of her weapon to climb the building. Velvet showed the strength of her legs by hoping between the walls till she made her way to the roof. The pair stared Torchwick down and ruby said, "Freeze there is nowhere to run.

"That's what you think," Said Torchwick as he jumped down the roof. They made to follow him, but suddenly where bushed back by the wind generated by the bullhead that started to fly off. "SO long Red," He said as he threw a dust crystal at the pair and fired at it. Ruby was about use one of her aura techniques to protect her and Velvet but she suddenly sensed another presence in the area.

When she looked up she saw Glynda Goodwitch blocking the attack. "Hey Glynda," Ruby said. "If we take out the engines can you set it down? There is probably dust on board and we don't want to set it off."

"Sounds like a plan miss rose," she replied. A second later someone appeared in the shadows of the bullhead and started to launch fire at them. Glynda moved to distract her while the other two took out the engines.

"Good velvet you take out the one on this side I'll get the other one," She told velvet. She nodded and created a construct of what appears to be a mini gun. She started to fire at the engine causing large damage to it. The tilting of the bullhead from the destroyed engine caused the figure to stumble and moved to burn the girl figuring out what she was aiming for. Before she could the bull head leaned to the other side and she heard a large crashing sound behind her.

She turned and saw ruby hanging onto the wing with the engine cut cleanly in half. Knowing that they were going down she called "Torchwick we are out of here." He abandoned the controls before she focused a large amount of her aura into the dust on board and jumped out the door. Ruby was about to follow when she saw the dust on board was active.

"She jumped on the roof and yelled, "Glynda get it as high as you can." She then fired a few of her specialty gravity dust rounds at it. Rather than making an abject heavier like most gravity rounds this made the bullhead lighter. Glynda managed to get it at a safe altitude before the bullhead exploded.

Ruby looked around and saw that the pair had gotten away. "Great they got away," she said out loud.

"Did you recognize the woman," asked Glynda.

"No," Ruby said. "I and velvet are going to head back to beacon I'll send you a report on this tomorrow okay."

"Just have it in by lunch," Glynda said. She then made her way to make repairs to the buildings from the fight and falling shrapnel of the bullhead.

"C'mon velvet I'm going to introduce you to an old friend," Ruby said. They jumped into the alley below. Ruby then said out loud, "So is Torchwick your current Clyde Bonnie? Don't come calling for me to be your getaway driver."

"Ah but you're so good at it remember when we robbed that bank a hundred years ago. Without your mad skills we would have been caught for sure," Said a figure appearing out of nowhere. She had tri colored hair and swung a parasol around her hand.

"Neo I distinctly remember you hanging upside down while your current boy toy at the time held your ankles shooing a tommy gun at the cop's engines. The whole time trying to figure out who to call to unbury us after we died in the shootout you got us in. how have you been I haven't heard anything from you since you robed the mistral museum twenty years ago.

"You had fun admit it," said Neo. "I had to lay low for a while thanks to that robbery but I managed to find an up and coming thief I could turn into a mastermind criminal."

Seeing velvet looking at them in confusion ruby decided to clarify a few things for her. "This is Neopolitan she is the immortal we sensed earlier. When not eating ice-cream she likes to find young thief's and turn them into masterminds hoping to one day find a Clyde to her Bonnie." After a moment she realized she should explain that last phrase. "Bonnie and Clyde were a famous pair of criminals who went around robbing and killing spree during the time before the Grimm. In fact they were actually a pair of immortals who were friends with my mentor."

"And just like Duncan Ruby was willing to come to my aid and unbury me whenever the local cops kill me in a shootout," Interrupted Neo.

"I swear Amanda taught you all of your bad habits," Ruby said.

"What can I say she taught me well," Neo said. "So is your newest student?"

"Yep Neo meet velvet second year beacon student and fledgling immortal. Velvet meet Neopolitan immortal thief and unfortunately my best friend," Said Ruby

"What is that supposed to mean," Asked Neo with a small smirk.

"Well while I would love to talk and catch up I should get Velvet back to her team before they start a search and rescue operation. Be careful queen bitch is making her move," Ruby said.

Neo's eyes widen for a moment and said, "Thanks for the heads up I'll let you know if I hear anything email still the same?"

"Yep thanks Neo," Ruby said as her and velvet left the area and neo shattered like glass.

"Her semblance allows her to teleport and leave in her old place a glass copy," Explained Ruby when she saw Velvets confused look.

"Okay," Said Velvet. "Who is the Queen bitch?"

"That velvet is a long story for another time," Said Ruby as she made her way back to Beacon.

 **And there we have the next chapter of immortal. And we meet Ruby's best immortal friend Neo. I find the idea that Neo was trained by Amanda hilarious and will probably have more interactions between the pair later.**

 **Please read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own RWBY or Highlander

Chapter 5

Velvet swung a wire copy of crescent rose at ruby. Only for ruby to side step the swing and swung low forcing velvet to jump into the air. In the air velvet changed the weapon to wrist mounted blades pointing up her arm. She kicked her leg at ruby's head hoping to make an opening for her to land or use the contact to hop away. Unfortunately ruby only tilted her head to the side with a small smirk before grabbing the leg and swinging her like a club into the ground. This caused her aura to shatter and the weapons to break away.

"Ow," said velvet as she tried to get up. Only to stop and let out a small squeal when the scythe blade was resting against her throat.

"Not bad velvet," said ruby. But you really on your semblance too much. While the ability to copy any style is impressive it does nothing if you don't have the muscle training to actually use the weapons right. Case in point you may have copied how I used crescent rose but I won in strength due to my muscles having the proper training. It also robs you of instinct moves. The way your body just reacts to an attack without thinking. If I was you while I record other weapons pick a small handful to master and get the proper muscle growth for."

Velvet was silent for a moment as she thought about what ruby said. as she thought about it she realized that ruby was right she could copy fox perfectly including his weapon but she would still lose ten times out of ten against him since his body was used to the style. "Okay ruby. Any suggestions."

"Work with the areas you are already high in like in the kick department so maybe find someone who fights with greaves or ankle mounted weapons. You should also care to avoid weapons like Yatsu since they are just too big and heavy to use properly," said Ruby. As she pulled crescent away and extended her hand to help Velvet up. "The rest is for you to figure out."

"Thanks Ruby," Said Velvet

"Now I have to go to orientation like a good first year but after the first week or two we will meet her in training room twenty five from eight to ten every night. There will be noncombat lessons to help you into the life style of the immortal but those will come when the opportunity strikes. Speaking of which get a good dress to wear at an art exhibit that will be going on next month I already got us tickets," Said Ruby with a smile on her face.

"Um are you sure they will be okay with me going there," asked velvet.

"Considering I am paying to help finance the exhibit they should have no problem or I will ruin them," said ruby with a smile.

"Oh yeah I guess so. But I'm not really sure what to do at those," she said.

"That's why I'm here to teach you," said Ruby. "Even though everyone else is going to think you are a senior student helping their junior."

"Yeah not like she's teaching someone who is two hundred years older than her," said Coco walking into the room hearing the last part. She may have continued if not for suddenly getting hit in the back of the head by a scythe.

"Now coco even us immortal women don't want to be reminded of our age," said ruby with an innocent smile on her face. She then leaves the two teammates as she makes her way to orientation.

"Annoying old hag," Grumbled Coco rubbing the spot on her head.

"Careful Coco she probably still heard you," said Velvet

"Correction scary old hag," said Coco. "I know she is over two hundred years old so has more experience than we could ever hope for but still how is she so strong.."

"Age is only one of her advantages miss Adel," said Goodwitch passing the two.

"What are the others," asked Velvet in curiosity.

"Aura manipulation and control," Answered Goodwitch. "With their extended life time they are able to train their aura to have perfect control of it and manipulate it in ways we could only hope. You teammate mister Allister may be able to recreate a few with his exceptional control but that would be it. Another advantage of this is the type of dust spells they are able to create with such fine control."

"Great so unbeatable monsters unless they face each other," said Coco.

"Not true with enough training and planning even us mortals can kill them just doesn't happen very often," said Goodwitch. "Now if you will excuse me lady's I must be getting to orientation before someone blows something up." With that she turned and left on the same path ruby had just traveled.

 **In the auditorium**

Ruby looked around the gathered students trying to get a feel for them if the prearranged teams don't work out. Her eyes first drifted to a tall red headed female. She looked to be trying to not be noticed, which was understandable with her being Pyrrha Nikos the invincible . Ruby could only scoff at that nick name she watched a few of the battles in the mistral tournament closely and had a good guess on what the girls ability was. She may have to see if the unbeaten record had caused an ego to form on the girl and mabey shrink it a little.

The next group to catch her eyes was an interesting pair. One was a male wearing a green outfit. He had black hair but had a magenta streak on the left side of his hair she had only seen in one family. She had ran into the ren clan in mistral almost a hundred years ago as they tried to protect some vilages from grim while the militaries was to busy preparing for war and protecting the main city. Moving around the boy in what seemed like a permanent sugar was an orange haired girl. Ruby could only smile at the girls energy and cant wait to learn more about the girl.

The next person caught her interest when she was gaging everyones aura. It took some skill but with enough concentration and a small pulse of your aura you could sense the auras of others and get a rough idea of how strong it is. She made a small note that the ren clan member turned his head in her direction when she released her pulse. The one who caught her interest still had his aura locked and she could not help but wonder what ozpin was thinking letting him come her but chose to remain silent at this time. She took a moment to take him in. he had short blond hair and blue eyes. He had an air of fake confidence that made her wonder for a moment if Tai had gotten another girl pregnant without them knowing. Then her eyes drifted to his weapon and her eyes widened in surprise and she started to get an idea of what Ozpin was thinking with the boy. After all she would recognize Crocea Mors she built it for alexander arc all those years ago. She was willing to bet that when his aura is unlocked he will have a huge amount of it since large aura's was a family trait of the arc's and needed to bring out the hidden secrets in Crocea.

After that she looked around but could not find anyone else notworthy so she focused an her future team. She looked at the corner opposite of her and saw blake reading a book while trying to avoid anyone else. Ruby could only shake her head at this. Luckly she already had an experience in dark anti social teammates. She basicly would just have to treat blake like a less violent version of raven.

She then spotted the white hair all Schnee have and focused Weiss. While she was not sure if the invincible girl had an ego that needed to be crushed she was positive Weiss did. She gave an aura of importance and that everyone should respect her. Oh she was going to have so much fun breaking the pampered princess and turning her into a true warrior.

Then her eyes focused on the long blond mane of Yang. She had to resist the urge to just run at the girl and envelope her in a hug. In all her years the closest she ever came to being a mother were those wonderful years with yang. And now after so many years away seeing her in person for the first time since she left her and tai that day made ruby want to crumble and just run away in fear. She had to shake her head for a moment to get her head clear before she refocused on the girl. She was talking happily with her friends and ruby could only smile at the sight.

She only listened to Ozpin give the same speech he always does to first years with a hint of boredom. Really he could not have changed it up a little over time. She was sure that if she had recorded her orientation about two decades ago and compared it to the one know it would be word for word the same. She then followed the other first years to the ballroom where they would sleep for the night. She made her way to the corner so she could see the whole room and avoid Yang. While she was happy to see her little dragon again she needed time to prepare herself to tomorrow when they would be placed on the same team.

To try and distract herself from the thoughts of yang. She looked at the boys in the room to see how they would try to impress the girls. As she looked at them her eyes focused on the boy she was now 100% sure was an arc. Any doubt she had died when he walked proudly in a bunny onesie. Only an Arc could do that with little shame since while having a fragile ego in other areas. An Arc will always defend their defending choice no matter how stupid or embarrassing. Hence the time she saw alexander wear a dress just because he lost a bet and never looked down in shame. With a small laugh ruby rested her head against the pillow and went to sleep.

 **Well here we are the first day. Since ruby was already at beacon and not near the docks the infamous explosion did not happen in this story. The next chapter will be initiation.**

 **As for ruby's evaluation of velvets semblance its just some points I thought of as I watched the episode again and considered her strength and weaknesses. Even though she is able to copy the style of the person does not mean she has the strength to do the same type of damage as the person such limiting the effect of the attacks. Ex. Take what penny did at the docks while velvet may have been able to copy the style she could not have the strength to pull the bullhead down and crash. While she may be able to make up for the lack of strength using aura that is just going to make it deplete quicker. Also the original will know the style better and have moves ingrained into muscle memory while velvet would have consciously choose which moves to copy.**

 **As for why ruby will treat Blake as a less violent raven in the beginning is really simple. Raven and Blake are similar in a few ways. First of both are the loner type who would prefer not to be part of the group. They also both negative outlook with raven thinking how to protect her tribe believing Salem can't be beat, and Blake with her views on Faunus relation just that she has the hope of a better future. Both also have a very serious attitude for the most part. Another thing that draws this parallel between the two is their reaction to fear. When raven felt afraid she ran from Tai and Yang and back to the tribe when she learned of Salem and when yang confronted her in the volume five for being a cowered choosing to leave after a small apology. Similar to volume threes ending when Blake apologizes to yang and her fear of Adam causes her to run away.**

 **This is just my view point and if you disagree you can disagree. Till next time please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own highlander or RWBY.

Chapter 6 first steps

Ruby woke up to the sound of someone yelling that it is morning. When she rose from her sleeping bag she saw the same duo she noticed yesterday with the miss sugar rush dancing around the Ren clan member. "I really should not have slept so close to them," Ruby said out loud. She made her way to the female bathroom to brush her teeth and hit the shower. She could hear through the wall that the sugar rush girl, who she really should learn the name of, did not believe in boundaries and was in the boys bathroom talking to her friend.

Once she was done in the bathroom she made her way to pick up her stuff and enjoyed listening to the girl continuing her one sided conversation. Ruby could not help but shake her head when she heard the attempt and then backing out of a confession. It sounds like the girl is afraid to ruin their friendship to try and see if it could be more. She decided to stay close so she could learn the girls name and continue to be enjoyed by her enthusiasm.

They eventually made it to the locker room where coincidently she got the exact same locker as the last time she was here. The fact it was right next to Yang's locker she was super sure that wasn't done on purpose Ozpin. She listen to the duo and had to suppress a laugh when she said they should make sloth noises to signal each other. Ren then spoke for the first time this morning saying, "Nora I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

Ah so her name is Nora good to know. "That's why it's so perfect," Nora said. As the pair walked away.

"Well they seem interesting," a voice said behind Ruby. On instinct Ruby turned around to greet the person only to come face to face with Yang. Her eyes widened and her greeting got caught in her throat. Luckily Yang didn't notice this because she was too busy being in shock seeing a girl who looked exactly like her adoptive mother. "Mom," she said under her breath.

"What," Ruby said with a slight hitch in her voice.

Yang then shook her head and said, "Sorry about that you just look a lot like someone I used to know."

"I look like your mom. I don't know if I should be offended or complimented" said Ruby trying to play off how happy she was that Yang stills sees her as her mother. "Names Ruby Rose you," asked Ruby.

"Yang Xiao Long," said Yang. "Rose huh any relation to Summer Rose?"

"Summer I think I had a distant cousin with that name why was she the one you confused me with," asked Ruby trying not to give herself away just yet.

"Yeah she was my adoptive mother," Said Yang.

"I see," said Ruby. Her eyes drifted to the orange scarf around Yang's neck. While she may not have been around to raise Yang that did not stop her from sending her gifts on her birthday. She wondered how many gray hairs she gave Tai when she gave Yang that motorcycle last year. She spent the entire year previously designing and building it for her.

Before the two could continue Jaune interrupted them by saying, "Ridiculous, there is no way I put my stuff in locker 636 yesterday I would have remembered counting that high."

"Well look like all arcs he is also hopeless with directions," thought Ruby in her head. It was long standing joke amongst Alexander's men that if the man ever held the map no matter what rank you were to take it from his hands and hand it to someone else. The man was a brilliant tactician but could somehow make his way to Mistral when he was trying to get to Vacuo.

She let out a soft laugh as she looked around the room welcoming the distraction the Arc had caused. She saw Weiss trying to butter up with Pyrrha. No doubt trying to convince the girl to team up with her. Well might as well start bursting the girls bubble. She then started to make her way over to the pair.

"Well I was thinking that we could be on a team together," said Weiss.

"Well that sounds grand," said Pyrrha.

"Great," Said Weiss before she internal monologue she was interrupted by someone else.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but teams are selected at random and you really don't get to choose," Said Ruby. Unless you know how Ozpin rigs it then you could control team selections.

"What how do you know that," said Weiss in denial over her plan being derailed.

"Simple I asked an older student about it. They would not give me any details but they did mention that it was random," said Ruby.

"Drat I'll have to figure out how to rig the selections once I know more details," Thought Weiss in her head. "Thank you for informing me of this miss," Said Weiss.

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself Ruby Rose," Said Ruby holding out her hand.

"Weiss Schnee," said Weiss taking the hand and shaking it.

"Pyrrha Niko's," Said Pyrrha. "Thanks for the information."

"No problem," said Ruby. "Thought I save you from the Schnee's plotting they can get quite evil when they want to."

"Excuse me," said Weiss in anger. "I'll have you know that the Schnee family donates to hundreds of charities how does that make us evil.

"Note she did not deny the plotting," said Ruby to Pyrrha causing the girl to laugh.

"Ugh you insufferable girl I feel sorry for whoever is on your team," said Weiss.

"If only you knew," thought Ruby in her head.

"Did someone say something about teams," said the arc. "I'll have you all know that there is still openings available on team Jaune if any of you are interested? Especially you snow angel."

"Huh so all male arcs can't flirt as well. I always thought that was an alexander thing," thought Ruby. She had seen alexanders attempts and they were laughably pathetic. It was hilarious to watch when he tried to flirt with his future wife and she kissed him halfway through it in order to in her words, "Shut him up before I change my mind." She had met one or two female arcs and could seduce any one they wanted so bad flirting must be a male gene.

"Ugh," said Weiss. "Jaune was it," said Weiss in deceptively sweet tone

"Yep Jaune arc short sweet rolls of the tongue ladies love it," said Jaune.

"Do they," said Ruby. She heard a small giggle and saw Pyrrha with a smile on her face.

"Well next to having the worst pick up line I have ever heard what makes you think you are worth being on a team with me the SDC heiress or Pyrrha Niko's," said Weiss in annoyance.

"Who," asked Jaune?

"This is Pyrrha she graduated the top of her class in sanctum," said Weiss.

"Never heard of it," said Jaune

"Ah," said Weiss. "She has one the mistral reginal tournament 4 years in a row. A new record."

"The what," Said Jaune? Ruby had to resist face palming on just how clueless the boy is.

"She is on the front of every Pumpkin Pete cereal box," said Weiss in desperation.

"What really that's you they only put star athletes and cartoon characters on those," said Jaune in shock.

"Yeah that was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal is not that good for you," Said Pyrrha

"So after hearing all that do you really think you should be on a team with her," said Weiss.

"I guess not," said Jaune a little sad.

"Actually I think you would make a fine teammate," said Pyrrha.

"Really," said Jaune. Seeing Pyrrha nod e turned to Ruby and Weiss and said, "well seems she is on board team Jaune spots are filling up quick maybe I could pull a few strings and get you in." he started to lean a bit too close to Weiss for the girls comfort and Ruby could see that this was not going to end well. So she went with her favorite method of getting a person's attention so they would listen. She grabbed him by the ear and pulled.

"That's a bit to close lover boy," she said pulling him away from Weiss. She mouthed to Ruby a quick thank you.

"Attention would all first year students please report to the beacon cliffs for initiation," said Glynda over the intercom.

"Well you heard her lets go," said Ruby still holding onto Jaune's ear. As she followed the others to the cliffs. When she saw no one was looking she took him to the side so she can tell him a few things. "Okay you do know what personal space is right?"

"Yeah but my dad said all women look for is confidence," said Jaune.

"We may look for that but you still have to respect personal space. Now do you want to live beyond today," said Ruby.

"Uh yes," Jaune said a little confused.

"Good, now close your eyes and concentrate," Ruby said. She closed her own eyes to focus on Jaune and got ready to awaken his own aura. She knew from experience that arcs have a large amount of aura. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee," Ruby said she always had to hold in a laugh at the first part since she already had immortality.

"What was that," Jaune said feeling a bit stronger than before.

"I awoke your aura," Ruby said. "Now let's go catch up with the others." she then ran away with a storm of rose petals.

"Yeah off to initiation," said Jaune. "Now which way is it?"

 **Well here it is finally the next chapter of immortal. Sorry for the long wait I just kept procrastinating on it.**

 **We see Ruby finally ran into Yang and used the first excuse to get away from the girl. I hope I did that scene okay because I just had a hard time figuring out exactly how it should go. I had Ruby awaken Jaune's aura in the end since the mature experienced Ruby I'm going for in this story I just could not see her not awakening it before initiation.**

 **Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own highlander or RWBY.

Chapter 7 Initiation

Leading Jaune to the cliff ruby made sure to stand on the last platform and have Jaune between her and Yang. Despite knowing she could take care of herself ruby was not sure if she could handle being next to her as she was sent into the forest. She feared she may just jump after her and try to protect her ruining her cover. She spent the next two minutes listening to Ozpins speech and shaking her head when she realized it was the exact same one he gave last time she was here.

Hearing Jaune ask about a parachute ruby could not help but to laugh and shake her head. When Ozpin launched him mid question she had to say, "Really mid question. You could have at least let him finish."

"I could of but I found that more amusing," answered Ozpin before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well guess it's my turn," said Ruby. "Oh yeah Glynda I have a small request."

"What is it," asked Glynda Goodwitch.

"Nothing much just wanted you to arrange a certain matchup during our first combat class," said ruby.

"That should not be too difficult depending on the match up. Who is it," asked Goodwitch

* * *

A few minutes later ruby was in the air. She released a pulse of aura to find her target before she manipulated her trajectory. She focused a small amount of aura beneath her feet to make a small platform that she used to jump from one spot to another. "Got to love sky walk," ruby said out loud as she dropped down not far from her future partner.

She then made a path so she could intercept her partner. The two had met in a clearing with ruby purposefully stepping on a twig to get her attention. The plan worked because Weiss suddenly turned directions and the two made eye contact. "So guess that makes us partners," said ruby holding her hand out."

Letting out a disappointed sigh Weiss said, "Well I guess it could be worse." She took ruby's hand and shook it

"Ah don't be that way weissy. I'm sure you'll grow to love me," said ruby in a joking manner.

"I was wrong it got worse," said Weiss with a glare as she pulled her hand away.

Before the two could continue they heard a growling sound. Looking around them they saw a pack of ten Beowolves surrounding them. With a small smile ruby fully extended her scythe while Weiss drew her rapier. "So partner how about a bet," asked ruby.

"What how could you be thinking about betting at time like this," yelled Weiss.

"What better time than a time like this. Besides it's a simple bet. The one who takes out the most Beowolves get to call the shots while we are in the woods," said ruby. She could tell from Weiss's file that she would have a hard time following orders from ruby unless she proved herself first. This way when she wins that same stubborn pride would force her to follow orders.

Weiss first instinct was to tell her no, but her competitive side wanted to show her partner that she was the superior huntress. Her need to be in charge also played a factor with the chance to take control of the pair early and show the professors that she should be the team leader. Never once in her mind did she doubt she would win her pride holding strong. "Okay you have a deal," she said.

Weiss then charged at one of the younger Beowolves that had no armor. She ducked under its swing and switched the dust in her rapier to fire dust. She then launched a series of barrages at the grim sending it flying. The beowolf started to disperse before it even hit the ground. Weiss then created a series of small glyphs that she focused fire dust into the glyphs she launched little fire balls at another young Grimm destroying it as well. Weiss had to make a glyph to protect herself as a beowolf came up behind her.

Weiss grit her teeth as the older beowolf pushed her back. This one had more armor on it then the other two but Weiss was not about to give up a point in her favor. Weiss tried to charge at it but its armor protected it enough for it to counter her attack forcing her to back off. Weiss focused around the beowolf feet and formed a glyph under them. She then activated the glyph to send the beowolf into the air. She then sent out a series of glyphs to hold the beast in the air. With the beast pinned Weiss stabbed her sword into the wolf's throat killing it.

Ruby was not idle at the time either. She kept one eye on her partner as she targeted a pair of Beowolves that were close together. She used her speed to reach the pair before they could even react and sliced them in half. Aiming her scythe at another beowolf she fired a pair of thoughts that entered its head and chest killing it. She used the momentum of the swing to fly towards a fourth beowolf that soon became headless.

She looked around and saw Weiss struggling with the alpha of the pack. She was going to assist Weiss when she saw a pair of Beowolves sneaking up behind her. Moving quickly she blocked ones claws with her weapon and using her aura to harden her body to the point of steel blocked the other beowolf with her arm. She disappeared in a moment and appeared behind the left beowolf. She cut the beowolf in half as she kicked the other beowolf a few feet away. The wolf tried to charge at her but ruby just flipped over the charging wolf. As it tried to turn around and charge at her again ruby switched out the ammo in crescent rose with her special rounds. She fired one at the wolf killing it instantly.

Ruby looked around and watched as Weiss delivered the killing blow to the group alpha. She stored crescent rose behind her as she made her way to the girl. She was clearly tired and ruby could hear her taking deep breaths. Ruby was about to gloat about her win when she saw a beowolf sneak behind Weiss. Acting quickly she charged at the beowolf and focused aura into her hand. She slammed it into the beowolf sending a pulse of her aura into the beowolf killing it. She looked at Weiss who was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the beowolf and her partner. "You okay," ruby asked.

"Y…y...Yeah," said Weiss with a bit of a stutter. Of course than her pride kicked in and said, "Not that I needed your help or anything."

"Sure you didn't princess," said ruby. "By the way that's seven to your three I win."

"What I took out the alpha that should be worth more than a single point," exclaimed Weiss.

"Sorry Weiss but you need to add those stipulations in advance not at the end," said ruby with a bit of a chuckle. She then turned to make her way towards the temple.

Weiss let out a small huff and turned to follow ruby. As the pair walked Weiss thought about the final beowolf when she realized something. "Did you use an aura wave?"

"Yep," said ruby.

"How it is considered one of the six and nearly impossible for a student to learn. There are even fully trained huntsman that can't use any of them," asked Weiss in shock. The six are six powerful aura techniques that any huntsman can learn but few ever do. That is because of the difficulty and aura control needed to pull off the techniques. The easiest one is the aura wave. It's where the user focuses their aura into their hand and send it into a target. The move is incredibly dangerous since it can even push past another's aura and damage the person's internal organs. The next most difficult technique is the tekkai it is considered an advance version of the natural protection aura gives off making the body as hard as steel. The only drawback is that people can't move while tekkai is active. The next two techniques on the difficulty scale is the sky walk and sora. Sky walk allows the person to actually run in the sky. Sora allows people to move at speed to rival speed based semblances. They both require the same level of focus just in different areas of the body. Next is the Rankyaku. The Rankyaku allows a person to send out a slicing wave with just a kick. Some have created a bastardized version using their weapons as a focus. The most difficult technique is the kami-e. It allows a person to become like paper to avoid blows and float on the air. The amount of control need to manipulate your body in such a way that it does not damage your body permanently. It is considered to take over fifty years of training to control your aura enough to use the technique.

"Nearly impossible but not impossible. It just takes quite a bit of hard work," said ruby.

In Weiss's head she could not help but think she had hit the dust mine getting ruby as a partner. The six are known for their difficulty and she knows that even her sister has only mastered the aura wave last month. While she would have preferred Pyrrha she can't help but think ruby will be a good consolation prize.

Ruby looked around with a small frown on her face. "well Weiss we could make our way to the temple that could take about an hour or two if we run into Grimm and hope all the relics are still their or we could take an express path," ruby said with a small smile looking up.

"An express path," asked Weiss as she followed ruby's line of sight. "You have got to be kidding me."

 **Sorry about how long this took I have just been procrastinating. I decided to introduce five of the six powers from one piece since I could easily explain how they work using aura. I chose to replace the finger pistol with the soul wave from soul eater because I never cared for the finger pistol. I could never fully take that power seriously since it is basically I'm stabbing you with my finger. While lucci may have had an interesting version of it I still see it as the most useless of the six powers.**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Highlander or RWBY

Chapter 8 initiation part 2

"You having fun," yelled Ruby as she used her scythe to stay on the giant nevermore they were riding on.

"You are insane," Yelled Weiss.

"Come on Weiss don't tell me you are not having fun," Yelled Ruby.

"Remind me to get my revenge later," yelled Weiss with a glare.

"You say that now but I'm sure you will change your mind later," yelled Ruby. "Look there's the temple." Ruby pointed to a set of ruins in the forest.

"Great we see them know how are we going to get down there," yelled Weiss.

"Well the way I look at it we have three options," yelled Ruby. "One we jump and trust our aura to hold up when we hit the ground. Two we use our landing strategies or three." She released her scythe from the nevermore's back and stored it behind her. She then wrapped one arm around Weiss and used the other one to release an aura wave into the nevermore. "This!" The nevermore squawked in pain from the soul pulse and flew erratically for a moment.

Using the distraction Ruby jumped off holding onto Weiss and started to use sky walk to make their way to the ground. Seeing this Weiss could only open her mouth in shock. She was originally annoyed not teaming up with Pyrrha Nikos like she had originally wanted but the more she learned about her partner the more she thought the fates favored her. Her partner has showed to know at least two of the six and was incredibly powerful. "Exactly how many of the six do you know?

"You will see," said Ruby as they made their way down. She heard screaming to the side of her and looked to see who it was. When she did she quickly made a few jumps upward to avoid colliding with Jaune as he flew into a tree. She then made her way down and grinned when she heard a voice say, "Did she just use Sky Walk."

Ruby looked over and saw Blake looking at her in astonishment. Her eyes quickly shifted over to Yang who was holding the knight piece as she stared on in shock. Before anything could be said they heard the rustling of bushes. Looking over they saw an Ursa run into the clearing before a loud sound was heard on its back. The ursa fell over dead to see an excited Nora on its back. "Aw it's broken," she said.

An exhausted Ren came running up behind her and said, "Nora never again." Only for the girl to disappear and grab the rook piece claiming to be queen of the castle. The whole time Ruby is trying to hold in her laugh. 'Where has this girl been my whole life she is hilarious,' Ruby thought in her head.

"Did she just come in riding an Ursa," said Blake in shock with yang's hanging even more open.

Before anyone could respond Pyrrha came running out of the bushes with a deathstalker on her tail. Seeing this Ruby sped over to her and used tekkai to block the claws before they could collide with Pyrrha. She then used an aura wave to send the Grimm back. She then grabbed Pyrrha and brought her back to the others where Jaune had managed to get out of the tree and join them.

"Did she just run this whole way with a deathstalker on her tail and did the girl in the hood just used tekkai," said Blake not sure what should be more unbelievable.

"Ugh I can't take it anymore. Can everyone just chill out for just two seconds before something crazy happens again," yelled Yang as fire circled around her. Everyone just stopped for a moment to just stare at her. Even the deathstalker and nevermore just stopped and starred at her.

'That is 100% Taiyang,' thought Ruby in her head. Raven would have just went on a killing spree of Grimm and human. After the two seconds Ruby said, "um we might want to get out of here. This area is not the best to fight a Deathstalker and Nevermore."

"She's right let's grab the relics and try to lose them or find a better area to fight," said Pyrrha.

"Run and live for another day sounds like a plan," said Jaune as he grabbed the rook piece. Ruby grabbed the Knight piece and the group started to run to the ruins by the cliff.

Seeing the Grimm following them Ruby said, "We need to split up and deal with them. Me and Weiss will focus on the nevermore. Yang you and your partner join us. You four deal with the deathstalker. Try to get it on that bridge and knock it into the crevice. We will hope on the tower and try to snipe the nevermore out of the sky."

"Got you," said Jaune as they tried to hold off the deathstalker for Ruby's group to cross the bridge. Unfortunately as they tried to cross the bridge themselves the nevermore flew by destroying part of the bridge separating Jaune and Nora from the group.

Ruby saw this happened but she needed to focus on the nevermore. The four of them were launching attacks at the nevermore unfortunately none of them were doing much damage. Seeing heading straight for them Ruby yelled, "Move." The others quickly complied getting out of the way of the attack. Ruby used skywalk to move above the nevermore and hit it with another aura pulse. That caused it to back off for a bit allowing the others to regain their footing. Ruby was looking at the environment trying to come up with a plan till she saw a pair of pillars and the ribbon on Blake's weapon. "I have a plan."

While this was going on yang was standing on one of the tallest pillars shooting at the Grimm with her gauntlets. When the Nevermore charged at her she jumped into the Birds mouth and using one of her arms to keep its open. She used the other arm to fire directly into its mouth. Ruby had freaked out for a moment till she remembered when Tai did something similar. Only he had used his head to keep the mouth open so he could launch attacks with both hands to attack. He wasn't allowed to sleep in the room for the next week as a consequence.

Seeing yang diverting the nevermore to the cliff Ruby yelled. "Weiss once that thing is on the cliff pin it with ice and make your way back here. Blake I need a slingshot." Ruby jumped onto one of the pillars ready to receive gambol shroud from Blake after she tied it onto the other pillar. Receiving the weapon Ruby wrapped it around the pillar. Seeing Yang making her way back to them she yelled, "yang help keep this in place."

Once Weiss returned she hopped onto the bow and used sky step to pull the ribbon tight. Weiss used her glyphs to keep the ribbon in place and help Ruby aim for the Nevermore's neck. "Fire," Ruby said. Weiss launched her onto the cliff. She focused her aura around her blade to give it more cutting power and used Weiss's glyphs to run up the cliff. By the time she reached the top she used her gravity dust round to give her a bit more power to remove its head. With a large smile she looked down the cliff and saw that the others had managed to kill the deathstalker.

"Last time you killed a goliath and this time a giant nevermore are you ever going to have a normal initiation," asked Ozpin.

"Maybe next time," Said Ruby.

The others managed to make it up the cliff with Ruby waiting for all of them. "Good to see you guys made it," said Ruby.

"It was a close call with the deathstalker but we managed to make it," said Pyrrha. "By the way I never thanked you for earlier when you got me away from the deathstalker."

"No problem it looked like you could use some breathing room," Said Ruby. "Now off to the auditorium." She led the way as the others followed.

 **Later in the auditorium**

"Russel thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark you found the black bishop piece from this point on you shall be known as team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester," said Ozpin.

Ruby had to resist the urge to groan hearing she had to deal with another Winchester. 'I wonder if I'll have to threaten this one with castration as well,' she thought in her head.

"Jaune arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Li Ren, Nora Valkyrie you found the white rook pieces. From this day on you shall be team JNPR. You shall be led by Jaune Arc," said Ozpin

"Me," said Jaune in surprise.

"Congratulations young man," Ozpin said. Pyrrha congratulated him by hitting him in the arm sending him to the ground causing everyone to laugh at him.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao long you four found the white knight pieces. From this day on you shall be known as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose," said Ozpin.

"Thank you sir I'll do my best," Said Ruby

"That's all I can ask," said Ozpin as he watched them leave the stage. "I believe we are looking at an interesting year."

 **Omake: How Ruby got Weiss on the nevermore.**

"NO, no, no way in hell," said Weiss as she walked away from the nevermore.

"Come on Weiss it will be alright," said Ruby. "And once we reach the temple well just jump off."

"No it will not. That thing will eat us before we could even pretend to land," said Weiss.

Letting out a soft sigh Ruby said, "Is that your final decision. You'll even risk failing to reach the temple in time."

"I would rather fail then die," said Weiss.

"Well good thing I'm in charge then," said Ruby as she grabbed Weiss by the waist.

"What are you doinnnnnnng" yelled Weiss as Ruby transported them to the nevermore and slammed her scythe into the bird making it take off.

"Don't worry we will be perfectly okay," said Ruby in a calm voice to the panicking Weiss.


	10. first day

I do not own RWBY or Highlander

 **Chapter 9: First day**

Ruby had a sadistic smirk on her face as she pulled out a whistle. She was looking at her still sleeping teammates and could not help but remember what happened when she did this to STRQ. Sure she had dodge a knife when raven threw it from under her pillow but the reactions were still fun. Taking a deep

"What," yelled Yang as she got tangled in her covers and fell to the floor. Ruby could only shake her head since that was Tai reaction as well. Blake didn't say anything she just jumped out of her bed and on top of the book case. Weiss just sat up straight in her bed.

"What was that for," asked Weiss.

"It's 7 o'clock and our first class is at 9," said Ruby. "That gives us two hours to get ready for class and have breakfast. Since I didn't know how long each of you take for showers I figured this would be early enough."

"I see," said Weiss as she started to think about what Ruby said. "Okay I can understand your reasoning but did you have to use the whistle."

"Yes it is both efficient and hilarious," said Ruby.

"Could you please not do that again," asked Blake as she jumped down from the bookcase?

"Maybe," said Ruby with a dark smirk that clearly said NO. 'If you want to keep your Faunus nature secret you may want to cut back on the feline reactions,' Ruby thought in her head.

Dibs on shower first," said Yang as she untangled herself from her bedsheets only to trip on them.

"I think not," said Weiss as she gracefully got out of the bed. She then made her way to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Bitch," said Yang as she finally got free from the mattresses.

"Now Yang don't get to upset. You were the one caught by the dreaded sheet monster," Ruby giggled for a moment before she noticed Yang pause for a moment. "Something wrong?"

"Huh oh nothing just surprised is all I haven't heard any one call it that since my mom," said Yang ending the last part with a whisper. Sheshook her head and got her stuff together waiting for Weiss to get done. "Ice queen you better not use up all the hot water or you may melt!"

"Oh," said Ruby as she bit the inside of her cheek. Is was a simple slip of the tongue but she would have to be careful unless she wants Yang to figure it out.

"What about decorating and organizing the room," asked Blake.

"We can do that after class," said Ruby. "That way if we lose track of time we won't risk being late."

"Well that plan makes sense," said Weiss as she started to get dressed. "A lot more sense than yesterday when you had us ride that nevermore."

"Come on you can admit you had fun," said Ruby with a wide grin. Weiss just shook her head and finished getting dressed. By eight the four of them were ready for the day and made their way to the cafeteria.

"So what class do we have first," asked Blake as she sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"Grimm studies with professor Port," said Ruby. "Just a heads up I asked around about the teachers and according to the upper years Ports lectures don't matter at all."

"What but he is the professor of course we should listen to him," said Weiss in shock.

"Nope apparently he spends all of class telling stories that may or may not be true. According to what I was told you just need to copy what he has written on the board and read the required material. I wonder if that in itself is a lesson," Ruby said. In truth she just remembered from the last time she was a student but they don't need to know that.

"A lesson," asked Blake.

"Yeah think about it as a huntsmen you will need to focus on the key minor details like the sound of something sneaking up behind you and not just focus on the Grimm in front of you. If you ignore that detail then you may finish off the one Grimm only to taken out by the other," Ruby said. She made a point to look at Weiss at the last part. Weiss choose to remain silent and not comment though she did notice Ruby looking at her in the end.

"I see that does make sense," Blake said. She also noticed the look but choose to file it away for later. "Think any other teacher have the same dual lessons."

"I'm not sure maybe," said Ruby. She always suspected Dr. Oobleck fast pace talk was to help learn to interpret people talking hysterically to get the important information. Maybe she would ask Ozpin later.

The group of four finished eating before they made their way to class. They arrive ten minutes before class and took their seats. They took out their notebooks and started to record what was written on the board. Professor Port had seen them come in early and nodded at their action while he looked to see if others are doing the same. Right before the bell ran team JNPR came running into the room and quickly took a seat in the back.

Ruby listened to Port give the same introduction speech he gave last time trying not to fall asleep. Well until he winked at Yang then Ruby let out a small dose of killing intent that caused Port to look away. 'You would think he would learn after Raven chased him for three hours with her sword and always made a point to sharpen her knives during class,' Ruby thought in her head trying to suppress her anger.

She spent the rest of class thinking of ways to hurt Port for flirting with Yang. She barely noticed when he started to make his speech before asking for a volunteer. She shook her head when she saw Weiss jump up and say she had all the traits Port just described. She is sure that Weiss will have them one day but right now she is blinded by her ego.

It took a few minutes for her to change into her combat outfit and Ruby could only look at the heels with a small frown. Duncan had sure she knew how to fight in them in case she was attacked at a high class party but she hated the feeling of them. But she is proud time she was attacked by an immortal while wearing them they came in handy. Who knew an immortal would be so distracted by having a heel go through there foot they would ignore a blade aimed for their neck.

Shaking her head from memory lane Ruby looked towards Weiss as she tried to get herself into a starting position. With a small frown Ruby made a note to teach Weiss that starting form is not as important as she seems to think and she needs to be better at adapting. Case in point she tried to charge straight at a boarbatusk. Anyone with a hint of common sense could see that it was going to end in failure unless she got lucky and hit it in the eye. It would have made more sense to step to the side and try to hit it in the side wear the armor is not as thick and has a few openings. Or she could make a glyph to knock it into the air and then stab it in the stomach. Seeing her about to meet its attack again Ruby yelled, "Weiss stop thinking like a brute."

"What," yelled Weiss looking away from the Boarbatusk. Only to get hit by it and loose her weapon in its tusk.

Ruby let out a sigh as she used Soru to appear in front of Weiss and tekkai to block its attack. She then round her leg back and kicked it away as she grabbed Weiss's weapon. She turned around and handed the weapon to Weiss. "You are being an idiot. You are not a power fighter so stop trying to hit it head on and use this," Ruby said tapping Weiss on the head. "Right now all you're doing is showing them that the heiress of the SDC can only act like a brute and take on her problems head on. Is that the image you want to show them?"

"No," Weiss said looking down she hated to admit it but Ruby was telling the truth. She was acting like a brute and not using her head. It also didn't help that Ruby gave off this mother like aura when she scolded her that made Weiss more willing to listen.

"Then finish this the elegant and graceful way I know you can," said Ruby as she returned to her seat.

"Well said Ms. Rose," she heard Port say as she walked past him.

Weiss took a calming breath as she got back on her feet holding her weapon in front of her. As the boarbatusk went into a spin Weiss gracefully spun to the side and hit it in the side causing it to fall to its side and stop its roll. The boarbatusk unrolled itself exposing its stomach to her. Moving quickly Weiss ran at it and stabbed it in its weak spot.

"Excellent work Ms. Schnee," Port said as she made her way back to her seat.

She glanced at Ruby as she sat down only to hear, "we will talk after class." A few minutes later the bell rang and everyone started to get up. "Hey Yang, Blake how about you two go on ahead me and Weiss need to have a small talk." With that she grabbed Weiss's hand and dragged her away.

"So we going to follow them," asked Yang.

"Well they are our teammates and this could affect the team dynamics," Blake said trying to justify following them.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing," said Yang as the two made their way to follow their teammates.

Ruby and Weiss walked onto a balcony when Ruby let go of Weiss's hand. "Okay two things. One I'm sorry if I may have embarrassed you back there in class. But in all honesty you were embarrassing yourself. Second what are you so angry about," Ruby said looking Weiss in the eyes.

Weiss let out a small sigh and said, "You're right I did more to embarrass myself then you did. As for my anger I already realized it back there that I was wrong. I hated the fact that I wasn't made the team leader I thought with all the training and lessons I went through I would be perfect for the spot and while I did see why Ozpin may have given you the position after the forest I still felt I was cheated out of the position. At least I did till earlier when you stepped in and scolded me I realized how childish I was being and how," Weiss hesitated to say the right words. "How Ozpin was right to make you the team leader."

Ruby gave a small smile and said, "Well I'm glad you managed to work that out on your own. But in the future if you have a problem with me or the others please just talk to us first. That way we can keep the other from acting stupid." That caused a small laugh to come from Weiss. Ruby them looked to the entrance of the balcony and said, "That goes for you two as well. But in the future if I want to talk to one of you privately I expect you to respect my wishes."

Both Yang and Blake stepped out into the door way and looked a little ashamed. "Sorry," they both said in unison.

"Come on let's get to our next class," Ruby said as the four of them walked away. Standing further away was Ozpin who let out a small smile watching the team walk away.

 **The next day**

Everyone was dressed in their combat outfit looking at Ms. Goodwitch as she pushed a few buttons on her scroll. "Now that we have finished discussing the rules of combat class we have enough time for one fight. Since I'm sure we have plenty of volunteers for the first fight we will have the computer decide." The students kept their eyes glues to the screen waiting for the results of who would be in the first fight of the year.

After a few seconds the computer came to a stop on two pictures. "Will Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos please make their way to the ring."

 **Well there goes the first day of classes and a preview of what the next chapter will contain. I feel even after seeing her take control in the forest a small part of Weiss still would believe she should have been leader instead of Ruby and I felt it would be better if Ruby proved the reason to Weiss rather than being told to trust Ozpin decisions. Yes this was the fight Ruby had asked for and her reasons will be explained in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own RWBY or Highlander**

 **Ch. 10:**

As the two made their way to the arena Glynda looked at her scroll to make sure the aura readers on their scrolls was working properly. Her mind also drifted to her conversation with Ruby the other day during initiation.

 **Flashback time**

"You want to face Ms. Nikos why," asked Glynda.

"Well three reasons," said Ruby. "One it will hopefully secure my spot as leader to Weiss. While I hope I can secure it beforehand Schnee's are insanely stubborn. The other two are manly for Pyrrha's benefit."

"Her benefit," asked Glynda.

"Yep," said Ruby. "Why do you think she chose Beacon rather than Haven?"

"She was trying to limit her fame," answered Ozpin. "While her skills was still heard about even here it was nowhere near the level that it is in Mistral. She was hoping to be normal girl and find true friends and not just fans."

"Correct," said Ruby. "Unfortunately the more she wins the harder that will be but if she were to lose in the first class."

"They would stop thinking about her being invincible and just a highly skilled warrior," said Ozpin. "It would also take the target of her back and place it on you."

"I can handle that," said Ruby.

"I don't doubt that," said Ozpin as he took a sip from his coffee. "And what is the last reason?"

"No matter how much you tell yourself if you hear something enough times subconsciously you start to believe it. Unless that belief is crushed it could leave you to do something stupid," explained Ruby.

"you are worried with how much she is called the Invincible girl she could go into a battle she is not ready for believing she can win," said Ozpin in a serious tone.

"Yes," said Ruby. "But if she loses now then that should shatter the belief, or at least make it so she knows there are those better than her."

"Unless you lose," said Ozpin.

"Do you really think that is going to happen," said Ruby with a smirk. A second later she was sent flying from the launch bad.

"No. no I do not," said Ozpin.

 **Flashback over**

Just as she finished the memory she saw the two step into the ring. "Are you two ready," she asked.

"Yes mam," said Pyrrha. She got into her starting stance with her weapon in sword mode and had it behind her while her shield was placed in front of her.

"Yep," said Ruby as she pulled out crescent rose and placed it with the blade behind her. Her finger was on the trigger ready to fire.

"Remember this tournament rules so no aura wave Ms. Rose," said Glynda. This caused a stir amongst the audience finding out of a fellow student can use multiple of the six. Word had already spread about her using Tekkai and Sora in class

"Understood. Not like I would even need it," said Ruby while shrugging her shoulders. This caused Pyrrha to frown a little and whispers to break out amongst the audience.

 **In the stands**

'Well that is cocky," said Blake as she got ready to watch the match.

"I'm sure she will be singing a different tune when Pyrrha wins," said Jaune.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Coco as she walked behind them.

"Who are you," asked Yang.

"Coco Adel leader of team CFVY and second year student," said Coco.

"Then why are you here," sked Blake.

"Just wanted to check out the new blood," said Coco. That and Ruby had mentioned to Velvet what she had planned and her team wanted to watch the fight.

"So you think Ruby can beat Pyrrha," asked Jaune.

"Without a doubt. I have seen her fight and I think everyone here is in for a shock," said Coco.

Weiss just stood there watching the arena. She had heard what was being said and was currently wondering if it could be true. When she first came to Beacon and found out Pyrrha was coming here she had planned on the two of them becoming the power team. Now it looks like she may have struck gold without even realizing it.

 **Back in the arena**

"Good in that case you may begin on my signal," said Glynda as she walked off the stage. "Start!"

Before Glynda had even finished the word Ruby was already moving appearing in front of Pyrrha. She fired a round and was mid swing at Pyrrha when she finished the word.

Reacting on instinct Pyrrha used her semblance to push the weapon upward enough for her to duck down beneath. She had used her hand to brace her landing and shoot up quickly only for her plan to backfire. She was so focused on Ruby's weapon she never realized that Ruby only had one foot on the ground. Her other was in the air and spun with her body and weapon hitting Pyrrha in the shoulder.

This caused Pyrrha to get into a roll that she managed to recover quickly and rolled her shoulder to get rid of the soreness caused by the hit. Luckily her aura took most of it so there was no damage. She looked up and saw Ruby looking at her weapon with a small frown before she looked at Pyrrha and gained a small smile. "So that's it," she said just barely loud enough for Pyrrha to hear.

That caused Pyrrha's eyes to widen in disbelief and shock. 'There is no way she figured out my semblance that quickly right,' she thought in her head as she got ready to go on the offensive. However before she could Ruby again appeared in front of her swung her weapon aiming for Pyrrha's waist.

Pyrrha tried to use her semblance to slow the weapon just enough so she could dodge the attack. Unfortunately the weapon appeared unaffected and the shaft of the blade hit her right in the waist. Ruby then fired a bullet giving her more momentum and launched Pyrrha into an arc slamming her into the ground.

Acting quickly Pyrrha kept her grip on her sword and swung it at Ruby's feet hoping to get her to jump away. What happened instead was her weapon bouncing off her ankles causing Pyrrha's eyes to widen when she realized Ruby had used tekkai to stop the attack. Ruby then lifted up one of her feet as she lifted her weapon and released a Rankyaku right at Pyrrha causing her to go flying and barely stopped herself from leaving the ring.

Pyrrha struggled to get up and was breathing heavy as she kept an eye on her opponent. Pyrrha's head a swirl of emotion that she just couldn't understand. She was confused and worried that her semblance didn't workon Ruby's weapon after the first attempt. A part of her was happy to finally have a good challenge. Of course the biggest feeling was something she never felt in the ring before. Fear. It seemed no matter what she did Ruby had a counter for and had already predicted. The fear only grew as she looked at the aura gauge she was around 35% and Ruby was still at 97% and the only reason she was down at all was her use of the powers.

Pyrrha could not help but place Ruby on top of a cliff that she was just not able to climb. For a brief moment she considered quitting the match before a stray thought passed through her. 'This is what they felt. All my opponents when they couldn't land a blow and were defeated by me. They all felt this same fear.'

 **In the stands**

Everyone was quiet as they watched the fight. They were trying to process how Pyrrha Nikos the invincible girl could be so easily crushed. Perhaps the biggest shock came from the two fighters teammates.

"Damn I knew she was good but," was all Yang could say in her shock.

"It wasn't cockiness," said Blake. "She just knew where she stood."

"How is she unknown," asked Weiss. She just could not understand how someone there age could learn so many of the powers and be this strong only for no one to have heard of her before.

"She's from outside the kingdoms and never spent much time inside," said Coco. She knew it was a lie but better than saying that she was over 250 years old.

"No way," said Jaune in shock. After initiation he had looked Pyrrha up and was shocked by how much he had lucked out with getting her as a partner. He only hoped he could prove himself worthy of someone so great. Now here he was watching her take a beating like he would imagine it would be like if he were to face her.

"This match was a bad match up," said Ren with a small frown on his face. While he may have not known her long she was still his teammate and he hoped she would be okay.

"C'mon Pyrrha break her legs," Nora yelled at the top of her lungs.

 **Back in the arena**

As if hearing Pyrrha's thoughts Ruby said, "So are you going to fight or are you going to run. Il tell you what I'll stay right here while you make up your mind." Ruby shifted crescent rose to rest on her shoulder looking bored.

That caused anger to course through Pyrrha. How dare Ruby just dismiss her like this? Even if she made her opponents feel the same she felt before she never just dismissed them like this. She always treated them with respect.

Letting her emotions take over for a moment and ignoring her fear Pyrrha spun around and threw her shield at Ruby. She then ran forward chasing the shield. Ruby easily side stepped the shield and used her weapon to block Pyrrha's sword. Much to Pyrrha's shock crescent rose shined with a layer of aura.

"There are a few advantages of coating your weapon with aura. One is that it increases the power of the attacks and makes it harder to break. Of course it also protects weapons from being affected by semblances as well," Ruby said with a smirk at the end. "But I think it is time I end this."

Ruby disappeared in a burst of rose petals blinding Pyrrha. Before she could recover her sight she felt a strong impact hit her in the side at an upward angle sending her into the air. As she opened her eyes she saw Ruby above her kicking off the air. She then fired off a bullet from crescent rose launching herself into a spin and right when she reached Pyrrha she slammed crescent rose into her chest sending her crashing into the ground. By the time Ruby landed the buzzer had already gone off signaling her win.

"And that is the match. Ms. Rose that was an excellent match and you were in control the whole time. The only criticism I have is that you should be more respectful of your opponents," said Glynda. "Ms. Nikos are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine," said Pyrrha as she got up. She held her side for a moment with a small wince.

"Good but you should go to the infirmary after class," said Glynda. "As for the match I would say you need to work on your reaction speed. Multiple times Ms. Rose got you simply because you could not react in time.

"I will work on that," said Pyrrha.

"Good now class is dismissed," said Glynda as she walked off stage. Pyrrha just turned and walked towards the door. Her mind kept replaying the match and thinking about the fact she lost

"Hey do you need help getting to the infirmary," asked Ruby. Pyrrha was so lost in her thoughts she never even registered that Ruby talked to her. Ruby just watched her leave. As the others came to talk to her she said softly so only Blake heard her, "now to see how she deals with defeat."

 **And there is the fight. Now Ruby may seem overpowered in this fight but you have to remember that she has over two hundred years of experience in combat and has learned several techniques it takes years to learn. Against fellow immortals and experienced fighters she will be challenged but against students the fight will mostly be one sided.**

 **Also the third reason for Ruby wanting to face Pyrrha I believe is one of the reasons she went to face Cinder. The illusory truth effect is the tendency to believe something is true after repeated exposure. How this relates to Pyrrha is that I believe she heard so many times how she was invincible that a small part of her mind started to believe it. Even if she knew it wasn't true due to hearing it so many times she started to believe it. I believe this combined with the quilt of killing Penny led to her choosing to face Cinder by herself.**


End file.
